Exploration
When we talk of exploration, clearly most of this game is done through exploration in one way or another, however in this specific chapter it will always refers to the gameplay surrounding missions or quests, usually related to dungeon or scripted encounters. Upon starting a quest or mission the players enter a ‘Dungeon’, depending on the story or setting the GM will lay out an area of the dungeon utilizing a commander deck. Using a guide, the DM will take certain cards from the deck and shuffle them together, players move from face-down card to face-down card, revealing each as they go and dealing with scenarios corresponding to the revealed card. Encounter Card type: Creature, Token producer, Etc. Ratio: Most common dungeon tile; (2:1 Fate, Trap, Lore cards; 8:1 Loot or Shelter cards) Upon reveal of an encounter the DM sets up a combat encounter using their Dungeon Guide. Fate Card type: Sorceries Ratio: Roughly 1:2 encounter cards. Depending on the effect of the sorcery the players deal with a skill check of sorts. Loot Card type: Artifacts, Artifact Equipment Ratio: Roughly 1:8 encounter cards. Upon reveal players either receive a predetermined item or roll on the loot table. * Gold - Exactly what it sounds like. * Craft - Crafting materials or schematics. * Items - General items, one time uses. * Scrolls - One time use spells, emblems. * Trinkets - Artifacts (non-equipment) * Equipment - Artifact equipment Lore Card type: Enchantment, Enchantment Aura, Non-commander Legendaries Ratio: Roughly 1:3 encounter cards Story or quest related reveal. Can lead to another type of scenario happening. Shelter Card type: Basic Land, Non-basic Land Ratio: Roughly 1:8 encounter cards. Generally neutral or free space. Allows players to setup camp and regain abilities and hit points. However a long rest will cause the dungeon to be reshuffled. Trap Card type: Instants, certain Artifact cards Ratio: Roughly 1:2 encounter cards. Trap based on type of instant revealed, usually based around thwarting the players or dealing damage. Exit Card type: Commander, or specified card. Ratio: One per dungeon floor / level. The card that either leads to a new floor (and layout of cards) or the card that marks the end of the dungeon / boss encounter. Most of these cards will be listed in the Adventure or Dungeon Book used by the DM to provide context and instruction on running the different scenarios or encounters. Example Dungeons: Encounter cards tend to make up 40% of the dungeon tiles. An example of a 10-card dungeon floor: * 4 Encounter * 1 Fate * 1 Loot * 1 Lore * 1 Shelter * 1 Trap * 1 Exit An example of a 20-card dungeon floor: * 8 Encounter * 2 Fate * 2 Loot * 2 Lore * 1 Shelter * 2 Trap * 1 Exit An example of a 30-card dungeon floor: * 12 Encounter * 4 Fate * 3 Loot * 4 Lore * 2 Shelter * 4 Trap * 1 Exit An example of a 40-card dungeon floor: * 16 Encounter * 6 Fate * 4 Loot * 6 Lore * 3 Shelter * 5 Trap * 1 Exit An example of a 50-card dungeon floor: * 20 Encounter * 6 Fate * 5 Loot * 8 Lore * 4 Shelter * 6 Trap * 1 Exit